(The hunger games) True measure of love chapter 5
by Marmar G
Summary: A different version to the hunger games. This is the 21st games.


**Chapter 5**

Where did he drift off too? , What is he doing? These questions have totally erased my happiness for the past couple of days. Not only is Grane increasing the chances of getting killed but he has totally lost the trust between us. The frustration intriguing my mind has gotten me as reckless as a drunken man.

I sit in my room and stare out at the dusty window with the collapsed flyscreens. There was something different about the view outside. There were no footprints on the paved street. Every curtain on every house was sealed and all lights were switched off. The smell of fume and toxin travelled around the lanes and my heart feared the worst. I glanced outside the window once more. My heart was sinking and melting away like butter.

"Mum, Mum "I cry

"Darling" Mum replies grabbing my hand and recalling the event just taken place.

"What … what's going on? I murmur, perplexed

"It's hard to explain …. Give me a second I'll explain?" She says, turning off all the lights in the house and closing all curtains.

"Elizabeth, Eriny come? Mum says, full of pressure

She grabs us tightly and sits us down on the ground .Seeing that, mum has turned off all the lights there is little sight visible. Mum takes a few deep breaths, holds back the tears and waits for the words to utter her resentment.

"Look guys, so it was a long time ago but twenty years ago, two years before you were born Grace, the country had its annual creed games. This is where Lovan's fight against Croeland's .Each religion is in war with one another. Unfortunately it's no fair game winner has always been a Croeland. Well only because they cheated and were aided through the journey also because more people vote for Croeland's seeing that three- quarters of the people are Croeland "

"And how do you win and lose? "I ask confused

"Games are held, people are put into teams. Rezam and his wife, Lindra host the event. You are trained by past winners from your religion for a fortnight. Although as you can see our religion has never won so you will be trained by a chosen Lovan. After the fortnight your team mates and you fight against the opponent. You must try to kill each other. You must hunt, fight, make shelter, devise a plan and figure out how to get through each day. In the end of the day only one member from one of the teams can win "She explains

"Mum why are people closing curtains and turning lights off "Elizabeth sais scared as hell.

"Look well a pledge has been called, someone has done a sin and this is how they're getting punished ….huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh. You, Grane …. Oh no turn the TV on now." Mum says referring to me and demanding that someone puts the TV on.

At this point my heart is beating at a thousand miles per hour. Either Grane or I caused this disaster and we could be competing in the creed games.

I stare at the TV screen screaming in my face, telling me tragedy is to attack. A lady wearing a velvet pencil shaped dress holds a microphone and puts on her best smile. One that I'm sure she spent hours in the mirror practising.

"Oh my, I have the great gratitude to announce that we are holding our Creed games once again. Isn't that lovely? Ha ha ha … you thought we stopped the event forever? Why would we? .It needed just a little renovating and saving up for. This year instead of having training for a fortnight and making everyone at home bored we have decided to train our newcomers for only a week and instead of combining two teams of twelve for the event we have combined eighteen . Just to make those watching more excited. Aren't you just all feeling that energetic vibe? Get your hearts pumped, shoes polished and feet racing. May thy winner cease to amaze."

The lady tries to reshape her uncomfortable smile back into its misery and hands the microphone to Rezam!

"Well as you have just heard the creed games are back again, .We will be having our draw on Saturday. You must all attend or their will undermined ….

He pauses trying not to sound rude.

" ….. Immune systems." he blurts out unaware of what had just come out of his mouth.

I smirk as I watch him getting angry. His face is all crimson and I think he wishes he didn't wear that ugly snow jumper because the amount of sweat pouring onto his face is unbearable. I giggle louder and everyone in the room joins me except for mum.

"SHOOSH, LISTEN "mum yells

I open my ears and listen to what I really would rather not attend to.

"So show your faces on Saturday .Be prepared. Share a nice meal with a loved one, do your last good deed. Just remember you could be one. Get your hearts pumped, shoes polished and feet racing. May thy winner cease to amaze "Rezam says trying to model his best smile and impression? Though I don't think he really pulled it off, it was more like someone scared him.

My tummy churns at the thought of being one of those "lucky" winners.

I'm a hundred percent sure they will be calling my name on Saturday and urging me to get my heart pumped and trust me they will be super pumped. I can't tolerate to listen to all the nonsense that they seem to enthusiastically spurt out. I'm sure Saturday will be the worst day of my life and I will be faced with the worst glitches. Tears crawl down my face and I rush to my room again. There is a longing inside me that I can't bear to clutch. It's one that would make everything better. I wish Grane and I where back sitting down in our lovely hiding space by the flowers. He could hug me and kiss me and tell me his feelings and we wouldn't have to worry about getting caught because there would be no stupid religion war to disturb us. Grane where are you? I wonder realizing the love I have for him is flawless. I take a deep breath and tell mum to expect the worst.

"Look, dear just remember I love you and I always will even if you're up in heaven with the angels "she say

"Oh god, mum you're not even making this better and I won't go to heaven "I declare

"Darling just keep in my mind that everyone will be up their watching you. It's all on the TV and believe in yourself. Keep your eyes opened and remember your family will be there for you. Everything will be fine "She assures me and grabs my hand tightly, praying that god keeps me safe.

I get ready and find any junk that I think will make do for the event but then I realise this game doesn't just rely on skill but making a good impression counts too. The more votes you get from people the more supplies you gain. So I straight away rethink the "junk" situation and pull out the loveliest dress I can find and promptly I evoke the memories that the dress conveys. It was the day I actually spoke and saw Grane. It was the day I realized things were about to change. I sigh at the thought of never actually seeing Grane again. Then I realised that he might be dead .I cover my face and let the tears rush through inside the hidden area of my shaking ,disappointed and dirty hands . All I know is that dad used to train me to hunt for food and I am good with a bow and arrow but ever since Grane came along I never actually cared about hunting and now I wish I did. Therefore I look at my watch and prepare to escape my doubt of failing.

"Where you going? "Mum inquires

"Hunting" I say, knowing her next reply will be a fat No.

"No" She screams

"Mother I see you don't even CARE that I need to practise. I'm going into battle. This is my last day to figure out how I'm going to cope and you're just ruining all my chances of surviving" I yell at her in the loudest way possible.

"Grace you don't know what danger is out there, Listen to me!"

I stare at her and at that moment I am aware that the Creed games have already began and fear and failure are right beside me.


End file.
